This invention relates generally to note pad holders and, more particularly, relates to a transportable holder for non-permanently bound, self sticking note pad sheets such as those found in 3M Corporation""s xe2x80x9cPOST-ITxe2x80x9d brand note pads.
In the prior art, note pad holders are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,123, issued Jun. 17, 1997, discloses a cushioned note pad holder with an illuminating device. The integrated features of the note pad holder include a padded outer frame and a center webbing for supporting a note pad of the removable, self-stick variety. The note pad is held in place by ridges molded into the padded frame that protrude from the inner surfaces of the frame. The ridges allow the note pad to be securely maintained within the holder while providing access to the top surface of the note pad. The note pad holder also includes a notch for use in securing an illuminated writing device. The illuminated writing device allows a user to use the note pad while in the dark.
A further note pad holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,178, issued Mar. 31, 1992, which includes a frame fitted with compressible elements that function to provide a side holding force to releasably retain a note pad of the removable, self-stick variety. The frame is provided with a frame mounting nut for use in attaching a variety of mounting hardware such as a spring clip or suction cup. To cover the mounting nut, a header piece is used that may carry advertising, a calculator, or a timepiece. In addition, the frame may include a hinged cover thereby providing a book-like format as well as a place on the inside of the cover to store written notes while exposing a new note surface.
While these note pad holders work for their intended purpose, a need exists for a note pad holder that is more convenient to transport. Furthermore, a need exists for a transportable note pad holder that is more esthetically pleasing, in particular, to children. Still further, a need exists for a transportable note pad holder having a means by which a user can be reminded to review its contents.
In accordance with these needs, a note pad holder is provided that is especially adapted to be easily transported and useful as a means for reminding children to perform tasks, errands, etc. To this end, the note pad holder generally comprises a main body having a note pad well that is sized for carrying a note pad, preferably of the removable, fl self-stick variety. The main body is adapted to be removably carried within a sheath. The sheath includes a means for attachment to a bag strap. In particular, the sheath is provided with a pair of resilient arm clips that may be used to attach the sheath to a back pack strap or the like. In this manner, the sheath may be left attached to the back pack and the main body may be removed and inserted as desired.
To remind the user that a note carried within the main body is to be reviewed, the main body is also provided with an alarm. Preferably, the alarm is connected to a lamp that will draw the attention of the user to the note pad holder. The lamp may also be arranged to illuminate the interior of the main body in order to allow a user to read any notes carried thereby.
A better understanding of the objects, advantages, features, properties and relationships of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings which set forth an illustrative embodiment and which are indicative of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWINGS
For a better understanding of the invention, reference may be had to a preferred embodiment shown in the following drawings in which:
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a transportable note pad holder constructed in accordance with the present invention;
FIG. 2 is a top plan view of the main body of FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is an exploded perspective view of the note pad holder FIG. 1; and
FIG. 4 is a perspective view of the sheath of FIG. 1.